Corbel
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Ino and Sakura are best friends, nothing could prepare them for high school though—after they go through a serious challenge  fitting in; getting popular  it seems as if at the end of the year they couldn't be any more different.


A/N: Enjoy, God bless.

Corbel

Summary: Ino and Sakura are best friends, nothing could prepare them for high school though—after they go through a serious challenge (fitting in; getting popular) it seems as if at the end of the year they couldn't be any more different. Will their relationship ever be the same again?

_**Pre-Freshman Year**_

Ino bit off a small piece of her full carrot with one hand, while she held a teen magazine with the other. She was lying on Sakura's bed on her stomach with her legs intertwined as they were in the air.

"See? Diets are good for you, especially fruit and veggie ones." She said with half her mouth stuffed with carrot, as she spoke a chunk of carrot flew landing on Sakura's face as she did crunches on the floor. Sakura wiped it with one hand making a face, "Really Yamanaka, you have to spit the vegetable to get your point across?" Sakura teased as she continued.

Ino was slightly embarrassed, but it wasn't like her to let Sakura know that, she continued. "Yeah, so I'm off the cabbage soup diet thing, and the lettuce salad juice diet." She announced, Sakura turned over and rolled her eyes. That was Ino's 21st and 22nd diet give-up in the total of her life and Sakura was use to it. Before Ino started a diet, Sakura would remind her of all the other ones, and then try and make her exercise instead. But, Ino would wave her off and insure a sure-fire-dieting plan.

"Are you going to pull through, I mean the end of the year party is going to have soda, and pizza—think you can handle it tough girl?" Sakura teased again, sitting up on her heels. This time, Ino rolled her eyes; she took another bite off of her carrot.

"Will Sasuke-kun be there?" She asked, Sakura nodded a probably, yeah, "There you go." Ino finished sitting up.

"Every diet you do is for that guy. You've only known him a year or two." Sakura said rolling her eyes at her friend's superficiality. Ino glared at her, "As my best friend I'll let that slide and correct you. I've known Sasuke-kun since I was eight, a year after _**you**_." Ino said as a-matter-of-factly. Sakura drew in her breath sharply, and exhaled.

"Finewhatever," Sakura muttered, as she got up, she swiftly took a peek at the magazine Ino was reading. Ino flipped the page back and showed her the dieting plan. Sakura smelled of adrenaline and sweat, Ino didn't mind so much because it wasn't body odor. But, she hoped Sakura would at least put on deodorant or take a shower. Alas, it was Sakura's house so she could only hope.

The sun wasn't far from setting, nor was it at its hottest. It was afternoon time, when everything became a dark yellow, Ino's favorite part of the day. Sakura was a morning person, and loved to see the sun wake up after her.

"Admit it, he's cute." Ino said, Sakura stared at her, "Just a little, but he's not like oh my gosh he's fine cute." Sakura confessed.

"Yup, and he's going to Konoha High with us. Aren't we lucky?" Ino excitedly whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes, by now her eyes should be doing that on account of Ino's girlie behavior but her eyes were strong—like her.

"Are you girls'hungry for anything—I could go for ice-cream." Sakura's mother said poking her head through the door. Ino smiled bending her head just a slight, and said sure. Sakura muttered why not.

Sakura didn't like it when Sakura's mother made that nice face—because it was almost never for her. It was a stranger friendly smile, or guest smile. But, underneath it was real warmness whenever she used it for Ino. Sakura secretly believed that she wanted Ino as a daughter. Ino was just as smart as her, was a true teenage daughter, except fully trust worthy (to the bare unsuspecting eye) and had the girlie-ness of the television TV shows or movie quo. Sakura thought those types of girls were cliché, but Ino was an exception she had class and a personality. Which would only reinforce why Sakura's mother liked her so dearly.

They got up simultaneously, but Ino's with more energy and vigor. That made Sakura looked almost robotic, Ino and her mom laced arms to show their friendship, and they bounced to the door. Sakura felt left out, but liked the quietness, she had no idea when all that started, but she guessed it made her mother feel 16 years younger.

In the ice-cream shop, all the males within their age range were looking at them. Sakura had a wave of blush come over her—one of pure embarrassment.

Because her mother dressed like Ino, probably because they went shopping together so much.

Ino was overly-good looking, and had the shape of a "**real**" woman. "Yeah, **real **bodacious." Thought Sakura whenever she thought of it.

And also because Sakura looked so plain and intellectually "boring" when it came to comparison. She looked out of place, almost like she was a splash of black paint on a white canvas. She didn't like the feeling.

The other two women enjoyed themselves; Sakura didn't mingle with them that much, so she pretended like she wanted to really finish her ice cream before speaking.

"So…I'm on a new diet." Ino said expectantly, Sakura's mother gasped, and whispered congratulations. Sakura mimicked them wordlessly and hid her face. Ino could tell Sakura's mom nearly anything, like a real daughter. Sakura felt too closed off and far away to. Sakura felt shy to hold arms with her mother, but Ino did so publicly.

Sakura minded a little, she wouldn't at all if she was a part of it.

She listened intently to the conversation when it first began, but then gave it half an ear when she spied Sasuke Uchiha with the blonde kid Naruto together. They didn't look as if they were there because they were friends, but for a competition of some sort. It wasn't for speed, but who could eat the most. Sakura made a face.

"What a waste." She muttered bitterly, she had the attention of the other two now. Ino turned her head to see what Sakura was talking about and she gasped loudly. She had her hand cupped around her mouth. She turned to Sakura's mom and whispered something. They began giggling and excitedly whispering together like the best of friends. Ino got up and dusted herself off. Sakura's mom did also.

Sakura looked like she had gotten punched. Under no circumstance should her mother interact with boys from her middle school no matter who that may be.

"Mom, do I have anything on my face?" Sakura asked trying to distract her, it was futile. Her mother was too far away to hear.

Sasuke Uchiha looked up to the two females. He arose and bowed politely to them, and Naruto did the same. They sat down and began to chat. Leaving Sakura by herself, normally Sakura would walk out and brood about it. But it was an ice-cream shop and she could have her comfort food right here. So she ordered the super vanilla cone and sat by herself. Naruto was in her seat by the time she got back. His eyes widened, and mouth watered into a drool. Sakura tried not to make a face because he could potentially be good company.

"Your mom is really cool." He commented, Ino picked up a wafer chip, scooped up a huge chunk of ice-cream and dove into it whole. She repeated the action and handed it to Naruto.

"Whoa! You are definitely on my team on the next ice-cream consumption challenge." Naruto commented before eating it slowly. Sakura suddenly felt embarrassed, Naruto didn't pick on it.

"Ino can be on Sasuke's team—he'll lose for sure next time." Naruto whispered, Sakura giggled a bit happier. Because it meant he thought the same of Ino.

"Want to have it now?" Sakura said, ready for some kind of thrill, be it ice-cream or something a little more dangerous.

"Sure!" Naruto whistled for the other three's attention, he waved them over. Naruto explained the plan and the judge was Sakura's mom.

Ino would have declined, but it gave her a chance to do something with Sasuke.

"On your marks, get set—oh!" Sakura's mother said surprised at Sakura's dad coming in. They smooched in front of everyone. And Sakura couldn't sink any lower in her chair. Ino lifted her up in the chair, and bowed to the parents respectfully along with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura had to leave for her uncle's house, but they offered to drop Ino off at home.


End file.
